Disosiasi Disorientasi Dispensasi
by justaway00
Summary: Baru kali ini dia ingin menangis dan mengiba demi seorang pria, hanya karena definisi cinta platonik yang dia mengerti tidak sama dengan pengertian level afeksi yang ingin dia jelaskan. LeviXEren. (2 Bagian).


**Disosiasi. Disorientasi. Dispensasi**

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime**

* * *

><p><strong>Perhatian: Konten dewasa dibagian kedua.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hidupnya selama masa remaja biasa-biasa saja. Normal. Tak pernah ada masalah.<em>

_Dia lulus dari SMA di usia delapanbelas tahun, meneruskan kuliah di universitas yang dekat dengan rumahnya, memilih jurusan kedokteran karena ayahnya adalah seorang dokter._

_Kehidupan sosialnya juga biasa-biasa saja._

_Dia memiliki teman sejak kecil yang juga masuk di universitas yang sama, hanya berbeda jurusan, dan mereka sangat akrab. Dia bukan mahasiswa yang menonjol, walau begitu kehidupan pertemanannya baik-baik saja. Dia tidak memiliki catatan kriminal. Tak pernah minum alkohol, tak pernah merokok, bahkan membeli majalah porno pun belum pernah._

_Singkatnya, Eren Jeager adalah pemuda normal berusia sembilanbelas tahun, memiliki kehidupan yang nyaris membosankan, dan jarang terlibat masalah._

* * *

><p>Ketika membuka mata, Eren menyadari bahwa dia tidak mengenali langit-langit berstiker bintang-bintang beragam ukuran yang menjadi fokus utama pandangannya. Hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah panik, hal kedua yang dia mengerti adalah nyeri di seluruh tubuh, hal ketiga yang dia sadari adalah kepala berambut hitam terkulai di dekat lengannya. Eren menahan diri untuk tidak berseru kaget. Seseorang duduk dan tertidur di pinggir ranjang yang dia tempati. Badan bagian atasnya bersandar pada tepian ranjang, kepalanya terbaring miring dan menghadap Eren.<p>

Kepanikannya bertambah saat tahu kalau dia tidak mengenali lelaki itu.

Dengan satu hentakan kuat, dia memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun. Bunyi derit ranjang membangunkan lelaki misterius tersebut. Mata berwarna gelap bertatapan dengan mata yang berwarna lebih terang. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dilemparkan dalam sunyi, dari tatapan, bahkan bisa dirasakan di udara sekitar mereka. Suara rendah dan serak lelaki itu hanya berupa geraman galak saat memecah kecanggungan, "Kau sudah dua malam di sini. Keluargamu pasti mencari."

Eren tersentak, lalu menyesal dengan gerakan tiba-tiba itu karena pinggangnya langsung memprotes.

"D-dua malaaam?! Ini hari apa?"

Lelaki itu berdecak tak sabar, "Selasa."

"Hari Selasa itu tanggal enam bukan..?! J-jam? Jam berapa?!" Eren nyaris berteriak. Tanggal enam adalah ujian ketrampilan klinik dasar terakhir. Dia tidak mau luka sayatan di lengan Mikasa jadi sia-sia hanya karena terlambat ikut ujian memasang infus. Tapi dia lebih tak mau lagi mendapat cercaan merepotkan dari orangtuanya.

"Delapan kurang seperem—"

Eren tidak menunggu jawaban itu selesai diucapkan karena dia sudah menemukan pintu keluar dan turun ke jalan dengan berisik. Sampai lupa minta ijin memakai sandal si pemilik rumah untuk alas kakinya.

* * *

><p><em>Dulu.<em>

_Dulu semasa bocah, dia adalah anak aktif yang menjadi sorotan karena keberaniannya._

_Dulu dia adalah pemberontak dan tidak suka berpangku tangan bila ada orang lain kesusahan._

_Dulu dia menonjol dan selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan._

_Tapi sejak kejadian_ itu_, Eren Jaeger tahu kalau sifatnya yang serba spontan harus dirubah._

_Dia harus lebih bisa berkepala dingin._

_Dia sadar bahwa dia hanyalah anak biasa._

* * *

><p>"Aaah... dimana lagi ini...?"<p>

Eren mendesah lelah. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah kepala pirang milik sahabat masa kecilnya, Armin Artlet, diantara tumpukan buku-buku perpustakaan. Eren juga ingat dia menyindir postur kecil Armin yang bisa dengan mudah tertutup tumpukan buku. Ngomong-ngomong soal postur tubuh, lelaki yang sedang merapikan bahan makanan di kulkas itu memiliki tinggi yang nyaris sama dengan Armin. Mungkin lebih pendek.

Perlu satu menit penuh baginya untuk mengenali kondisi sekitar. Dia ada di ruangan berlangit-langit tempelan stiker fosfor bintang-bintang itu lagi. Tempat yang menjadi subyek kejadian misterius dan telah dia ceritakan ke orangtuanya yang khawatir karena dia menghilang selama dua hari, serta membuat mulut teman-temannya menganga tak percaya (kecuali Jean Kirschtein yang terbahak di bagian; 'saat bangun, ada seorang pria tidur disampingku'. Salahnya juga memilih kalimat _absurd _begitu).

Ranjang yang sama, lelaki yang sama... tapi Eren baru menyadari walau kecil, tempat itu sangat bersih (kecuali bagian ranjang yang dia tiduri). Dia bahkan setengah berharap bisa menyaksikan pendar stiker bintang-bintang saat ruangan gelap.

_Hei, memangnya dia mau bangun lagi di tempat misterius ini?! Gelap-gelapan?! Ada apa sih dengannya?!_

"Sudah bangun?"

Geraman rendah yang (seingatnya) sama membuatnya terkaget-kaget. Eren tak bermaksud menjawab hanya dengan anggukan singkat. Itu karena perutnya memilih waktu yang tak tepat untuk protes, berkeriuk keras. Eren lapar, dan lelaki itu hanya mengerutkan dahi. Dia tampak kurang tidur, garis hitam di bawah matanya sangat nyata.

"Ini hari Kamis. Tanggal lima belas, hampir jam tujuh pagi. Kalau belum ada urusan mendesak, ada sarapan untukmu di meja itu. Makanlah dulu sebelum pergi."

Eren mengingat-ingat. Tanggal lima belas adalah pengumuman ujian. Dia yakin akan mengulang, mengingat rekor terlambat setengah jam-nya minggu lalu dan konsekuensi abnormal yang diterapkan dosen praktikum...

"Ah. Terima kasih," adalah jawaban Eren.

Eren keluar dari apartemen sederhana itu sepuluh menit kemudian, terjebak dalam keheningan canggung, walau sempat membuka percakapan, "Maaf kalau sudah merepotkan, tapi saya tak ingat apa-apa... eehh, sandal anda masih di tempat saya jadi... eeh—apa sepatu saya di sini?"

Setahu Eren, sepatu kets-nya yang tertinggal seminggu lalu ini tidak sebersih itu. Bahkan sol di bagian dalamnya pun harum. Lelaki misterius itu juga menyodorkan bungkusan plastik berisi sepatu yang (seingatnya) terakhir dia pakai. Eren mengingatkan diri sendiri: harus membalas dengan mencuci sandal yang dia pinjam, cepat-cepat mengembalikannya, lalu meminta penjelasan mengapa dia bisa berakhir dua kali di apartemen tersebut dengan ingatan yang hilang.

Nanti setelah ujian pengulangan dan kegilaan akhir semester ini berakhir.

Nanti.

* * *

><p><em>Eren Jaeger masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas hingga sekarang, namun dia memilih untuk mengubur memori berusia sembilan tahun itu dalam-dalam.<em>

_Suara bising sirine mobil patroli dan ambulans, serta tangan mungil Mikasa menggenggam lengan bajunya. Gemetar. Berlumuran darah. Menembus kain hingga ke kulitnya. Dingin. Dingin. Dingin._

_Dia memberikan syal rajutan ibunya kepada Mikasa yang masih gemetar, dengan harapan anak itu berhenti menggigil._

_Teriakan marah ayahnya tidak begitu dia dengar. Pelukan ibunya pun tidak sehangat yang dia harapkan. Mikasa masih gemetar saat mereka melihat petugas ambulans berpakaian putih-putih mendorong kantung kuning bernoda darah._

_Darah dari mayat para pria yang (menurutnya) pantas mati._

* * *

><p>Eren membuka mata dengan tiba-tiba. Dia tertidur dengan kepala dan separuh badan di atas ranjang. Kakinya yang bersila di lantai berkarpet terasa dingin dan mati rasa. Tapi tangannya sangat hangat.<p>

Tentu saja hangat, karena dia menangkupkannya di atas tangan seseorang yang tertidur di ranjang; si lelaki misterius dengan kening yang selalu berkerut. Hanya saja saat ini wajahnya sedang rileks karena masih tertidur.

Eren tidak mengerti bagaimana tangannya bisa berakhir di situ. Anehnya lagi, dia tak merasa harus buru-buru menarik diri dari jalinan jemari yang hangat itu, lagipula dia masih mengantuk jadi dia meletakkan kepalanya lagi di atas ranjang untuk menghilangkan sisa kantuk dengan tidur-tidur ayam.

Eren tak tahu sudah berapa lama menutup mata. Dia terjaga saat merasakan gerakan di sekitarnya dan sadar bahwa jalinan jemari itu telah terlepas namun bertahan dari tidur ayamnya dan menunggu. Tangan seseorang mengelus puncak kepalanya, ragu-ragu, hanya sebentar, lalu ditarik cepat-cepat.

Eren tidak melihat, tapi dia bisa merasakan. Dan kalau saja Eren berani mengintip diam-diam, dia akan tahu kalau sedang ditatap dengan ekspresi sedih.

* * *

><p><em>Dia lulus akademi polisi dengan nilai terbaik dan langsung direkomendasikan untuk masuk kantor detektif.<em>

_Akan tetapi Levi Ackermann lebih memilih untuk bergabung dengan pasukan anti teror yang tak hanya memiliki bayaran lebih rendah, namun juga memiliki tingkat mortalitas tinggi._

_Kasus pertama yang dia tangani berakhir dengan kematian anggota keluarga dari pihak sepupu jauhnya. Tapi berkat kasus itu pula karirnya menanjak._

_Ironi._

* * *

><p>"... boleh tahu nama anda?"<p>

Sorotan mata tajam menjadi jawaban dan Eren menciut secara otomatis di seberang meja. Garpunya terangkat di udara dengan canggung, tak tahu apakah harus mengabaikan semua itu dengan melanjutkan makan, atau berhenti makan lalu minta maaf.

_Tapi untuk apa dia harus minta maaf hanya karena menanyakan nama orang?_

"Levi," adalah jawaban singkat yang membuat Eren lega.

"Ah... saya Eren," sorotan tajam lagi, Eren menelan ludah, "E-ereeen Jaeger."

"Aku tahu."

Eren jadi kehilangan selera makan.

Lelaki bernama Levi ini sudah tahu namanya sementara dia butuh enam kali hilang ingatan lalu bangun di apartemen berlangit-langit bintang fosfor, tiap kalinya selalu menghilang selama dua hari hingga membuat ibunya _paranoid_...

_Butuh enam kali bertemu dengan lelaki itu baru bisa mendapatkan empat huruf yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui itu asli atau tidak?!_

"...Ackermann," Levi menambahkan setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat. Eren mencatat dalam hati: sehabis ini dia perlu mencari di internet soal Levi Ackermann. Semoga bukan kriminal.

"Saya bingung," Eren berkata lagi, memutuskan _mood_ mereka lumayan baik untuk mengobrol, "Kok saya bisa tiba-tiba bangun di sini dan tiap kali selalu bertemu anda? Anda siapa? Bagaimana bisa mengenal saya?"

Eren juga menambahkan dalam hati semoga lelaki itu tidak menjawab dengan 'penggemarmu', karena dia bersumpah akan melempar piring berisi pasta itu ke wajah Levi Ackermann untuk mengalihkan perhatian lalu berlari ke jalanan sambil berteriak minta tolong.

Levi, di lain pihak, meletakkan gelasnya dengan kekuatan berlebih. Eren berkeriut, siap mengangkat piring bila diperlukan.

"Kau harus percaya."

"Eh?" Eren mengerjap bingung namun dia tetap mengangguk, ragu.

"Aku punya anak buah bernama Petra Ral. Dia meninggal tiga bulan lalu," Levi diam selama beberapa saat, matanya tidak menatap Eren padahal yang bersangkutan masih memandang lurus-lurus ke arahnya masih dengan ekspresi bingung namun tertarik. Ketika Levi kelihatannya tak berniat melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, Eren berkata,

"Jadi... anda punya anak buah bernama Petra Ral yang meninggal tiga bulan lalu?"

Pancingannya berhasil karena Levi langsung menambahkan, "...dan sebulan kemudian kau datang, menyeretku ke apartemen ini lalu mengenalkan diri sebagai Petra. Ini apartemen milik Petra."

Eren membuka dan menutup mulutnya berkali-kali tanpa mengeluarkan suara karena pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Jean.

Jean Kirschten, mahasiswa dari kedokteran hewan yang menyukai Mikasa dan menganggap Eren sebagai rival bahkan kadang memberinya lelucon kejam. Dia masih belum memaafkan Jean soal tragedi _Dinitrogen Oksida_ dulu itu.

"Apa anda dibayar Jean untuk berakting?" otak Eren mampet, menurutnya reaksi inilah yang paling normal, "Memberi anestesi tanpa pembekalan awal itu tidak dibenarkan! Dimana etikanya sebagai dokter?! Walau dokter hewan juga—"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Eren memandang Levi, seolah dia adalah guru yang berhadapan dengan anak bandel yang jengah dinasehati, "Itulah mengapa aku tak bisa ingat kejadian sebelum hilang sadar: anestesi! Tapi kali ini leluconmu nggak lucu Jean!" Eren berdiri dengan garpu terangkat tinggi, "Kalau kau segitu cintanya sama Mikasa kenapa nggak ngomong sih?! Dengar ya, dia itu cuma—"

"Hei bocah… apa maksudmu?"

Geraman itu tak lebih keras dari racauan Eren walau begitu sukses membuat pemuda tersebut mengerut. Eren masih berdiri namun garpunya tak teracung lagi. Dia menunduk bertatapan dengan Levi yang masih duduk bersila di samping meja.

"...bukan Jean?"

"Nama sial milik siapa itu?"

"Tapi—"

"Tadi sudah kubilang: kau harus percaya. Kau memberiku pertanyaan, sudah kujawab. Dan aku hanya memintamu untuk percaya."

"...jadi ini tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan si muka kuda itu...?"

Levi menggerumbel, "Petra merasuki tubuhmu. Tentu saja kau tak ingat apapun."

"... aku... kerasukan?"

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi."

"Mana mungkin! Kondisi supernatural macam itu..! Itu..! Mana ada!"

Levi meraih gelasnya lagi. Eren sudah bersiap menerima lemparan gelas tapi ternyata lelaki itu hanya berniat meminum isinya.

"Terserahlah apa katamu, bocah."

* * *

><p><em>Bunyi tes, tes, tes cairan kental bewarna merah menjadi fokusnya. Seseorang membungkuk di kejauhan.<em>

_Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu yang brutal di tempat ini._

_Eren tahu dia hanya bermimpi. Tapi mimpinya terasa sangat nyata, sampai-sampai mengingatkannya pada kejadian waktu itu._

_...mimpinya terasa sangat nyata._

"_Halo?"_

_Orang itu berdiri dan menyapanya. Sesaat Eren menyangka itu Mikasa, ternyata bukan. Itu seorang wanita yang tidak dia kenal._

"_Halo Eren, aku Petra. Petra Ral."_

_...wanita berambut pirang pendek dan bermata biru..._

Petra Ral_… dimana dia pernah mendengar nama itu?_

"_Bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu?"_

_Eren membuka mulut tapi suaranya tak mau keluar. Di __depan__nya, Petra Ral tersenyum._

"_Boleh, ya? Eren..."_

* * *

><p>Levi Ackermann adalah lelaki berpostur kecil yang memiliki tenaga luar biasa, Eren membatin, karena saat ini dia (yang lebih tinggi sekitar sepuluh senti, berbadan sehat dengan berat optimal) tengah berada di atas punggung yang bersangkutan.<p>

"Whooaa!" adalah reaksi suara yang tepat.

Eren melompat turun, dagunya tanpa sengaja menabrak puncak kepala si penggendong. Dua lelaki berjongkok nyaris bersamaan; satu meringis dan meratapi dagunya sementara yang lain memegangi puncak kepalanya.

"Bocah... apa-apaan ini?"

Eren ingin membalas, 'Justru saya yang harusnya bilang begitu!' tapi urung karena ternyata bukan hanya dagunya yang menjadi korban. Levi berdecak tak sabar dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya.

"Salahmu sendiri."

Eren menunduk lesu. Diberi uluran sapu tangan oleh sesama lelaki untuk mengelap hidung yang mimisan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang keren.

"Bagabana saya bisa berada di bunggung handa?"

Eren bicara sambil menekan hidungnya keras-keras. Sapu tangan Levi efektif menyerap darahnya walau beberapa tetes sudah sempat jatuh ke tanah. Mereka ada ditengah jalanan sepi, dan sepertinya hampir tengah malam, tepat di bawah lampu penerangan jalan yang benderang. Eren jongkok dan Levi berdiri, saling berhadapan.

"Petra," apakah perasaan Eren saja, atau memang nama itu dilafalkan dengan nada penuh kehati-hatian? "...meneleponku untuk menjemput. Kau sudah tidur saat kutemukan."

Eren mengerjap bingung, masih menekan-nekan hidungnya, "Getemu himana? Menelehon hengan hapa?" lalu seakan sadar sesuatu, dia merogoh kantung jaketnya, membuka daftar panggilan di _smartphone_ hadiah ulangtahunnya tahun ini, dan menemukan nama 'Kapten Levi' di daftar teratas.

_Sejak kapan ada nomor itu?!_

Saat menengadah, Eren berani bersumpah orang yang memiliki nomor berinisial 'Kapten Levi' ini tersenyum (senyuman yang malah membuatnya tambah mengerikan, menurut Eren) lalu menjawab, "Di toilet wanita di taman dekat stasiun. Sayangnya petugas kebersihan lebih dulu menemukanmu dan menyangka kau itu semacam orang mesum yang bermaksud mengintip—" Levi mendengus, "—tapi ketiduran."

Eren merasa dingin dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Melupakan darah di hidungnya yang masih mengalir, dia berdiri tiba-tiba.

"T-tolong katakan kalau anda sedang bercanda..."

"Tenang saja. Mereka memang mencoba mengambil identitasmu tapi bisa kucegah."

"B-benarkah...? Bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja karena aku ini polisi. Tinggal bilang akan membawamu ke kantor polisi 'kan beres."

_Smartphone_ Eren terjatuh dengan bunyi 'tuk' pelan.

_Oh, untunglah. Levi Ackermann itu bukan kriminal. Dia hanya seorang polisi. _

… tepatnya polisi misterius penuh delusi yang percaya kalau Eren dirasuki arwah anak buahnya yang bernama Petra Ral.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kapten Levi<em>_ itu… d__ia selalu __jadi jagoan kami. Pria yang bisa diandalkan."_

_Petra Ral __menutup kalimatnya sembari __menjalin tangkai krisan terakhir, rangkaian bunga _halo_ buatannya itu dia pasangkan ke kepala Eren._

_Mereka duduk berhadapan di suatu padang bunga. Angin berhembus semilir, matahari bersinar terang._

_Eren agak menunduk untuk memudahkan Petra merapikan rangkaian tersebut. Dia tak mengerti mengapa menurut saja dipasangi bunga-bungaan di atas kepala._

_Petra Ral tersenyum. Menurut Eren itu adalah senyuman paling indah yang pernah dia lihat; di alam mimpi ataupun alam nyata._

"_Jadi, Eren... bolehkah aku minta tolong lagi padamu?"_

_Eren menjawab__, jawaban yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai__ pertanyaan__, akan tetapi s__uaranya tidak terdengar._

_Petra Ral kembali__ tersenyum.__ Eren tak mengerti mengapa dia begitu terpesona dengan senyuman __itu._

* * *

><p>"Bisa tolong jelaskan kenapa saya ada di sini?"<p>

Hembusan angin menerpa rambut hitam lelaki dengan kedua alis saling berkerut itu. Eren tidur telentang di atas terpal piknik kotak-kotak. Jaket seseorang dibentangkan di atas perutnya. Kemungkinan besar jaket milik lelaki bernama Levi Ackermann ini.

Levi tak segera menjawab. Punggungnya menghadap Eren dan kepalanya hanya menoleh sekali saat Eren bangun tadi.

"He? _Mister_ _Kapten _Levi Ackermann?"

"Petra mengajak makan siang di sini."

Eren duduk tergesa dan melihat sekitarnya. Mereka ada di taman konservasi tengah kota, di dekat sungai buatan yang menjadi kebanggaan daerah tersebut. Kotak bekal setengah terbuka, dan termos air disiagakan di pinggiran terpal. Hampir tak ada orang lain di sekitar situ.

Eren mendesah lelah, "Mungkin saya memang harus percaya soal 'Petra' ini. Saya memang sudah dikunjungi berkali-kali di mimpi… tapi soal itu sih bisa dijelaskan karena bisa jadi saya terkena sugesti—"

"Ooh… jadi kau tak percaya? Itu reaksi normal. Tapi bisa jelaskan untuk apa aku mengajak bocah ingusan makan siang di sini? Atau repot-repot menjemput ke toilet wanita? Atau memberi makan tiap kali—"

Wajah Eren memerah, "I-itu pasti karena anda sudah memberi saya sesuatu dengan tujuan tertentu! Semacam _amphetamine_—"

Levi menyelanya keras, "Kau sungguh berpikiran aku menyalahgunakan obat mahal itu hanya untuk bocah? Cih, imajinasimu berlebihan," lalu menambahkan dengan nada keji, "Kalau begitu kenapa tak melaporkanku ke polisi saja, eh? Jauh lebih mudah dari menduga-duga lalu salah."

Eren, masih berwajah merah, bahkan pangkal lehernya pun mulai memerah, berujar sengit, "Itu karena anda polisi!"

Akhirnya Levi menoleh menatapnya, "Kau pikir anggota kepolisian itu kebal hukum?"

"Memang iya 'kan?" Eren menyingkirkan jaket di perutnya dengan ekspresi jengkel.

"Kau salah besar bocah. Siapa yang memberitahumu soal itu? Lagipula kau belum lama tahu kalau aku polisi. Kenapa tak melaporkanku sebelum itu."

Eren berdiri cepat.

"Kalau begitu akan saya laporkan anda sekarang!"

Levi hanya mengawasi saat Eren melangkah mantap meninggalkannya. Tapi baru lima langkah, dia berbalik lagi dan menghadap lelaki itu dengan ekspresi pasrah.

"Tolong kembalikan dompet dan ponsel saya dulu!"

Levi menunjuk kotak bekal dengan dagunya, berkata, "Satu lagi… itu bukan arah ke kantor polisi."

Eren merengut. Telinganya sudah sangat merah. Dia menyambar dompet dan barang-barangnya dari kedalaman kotak bekal dan bergegas pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

…_kenapa dia tidak melaporkan Levi sejak dulu? __Mana dia tahu!_

* * *

><p><em>Petra mengayunkan kakinya di atas permukaan air. Eren berdiri di belakang wanita itu. Mereka sekarang berada di dermaga kayu kecil di atas danau luas berwarna biru cerah.<em>

_Mata hijau Eren memandangi horizon, lalu memandang gerakan kaki Petra. Terhipnotis olehnya._

"_Hei… Eren, kau belum bisa mengingatnya? Atau memang tak mau mengingat?"_

_Eren ganti memandang puncak kepala Petra. Berwarna kuning__—__sama seperti kepala Armin._

_Dia membuka mulut, mencoba bicara, mencoba berargumentasi._

_Kali ini suaranya terdengar._

"Mister Kapten _Levi Ackermann ini…. Bukankah dia masih berkerabat dengan Mikasa?"_

_Petra menoleh dan memberinya senyuman indah yang sama._

* * *

><p>"Ini..., " kepala Eren naik turun; secara bergantian melihat antara dua tiket yang disebar asal-asalan di atas meja dan wajah bermuka masam yang pura-pura tak peduli— wajah itu konsisten menghadap televisi yang menayangkan drama percintaan.<p>

"Hei, bocah."

Eren menegang karena dia berpikir reaksinya mungkin dianggap berlebihan, dan seperti pengalaman yang sudah-sudah dia pasti akan mengalami kritikan pedas. Ternyata dia salah.

"Kau kenal dia?"

Eren melihat layar televisi dan mengenali salah satu wajah pemain drama.

"Mikasa? Ya."

Levi diam. Eren tak tahan kalau obrolan itu hanya berakhir dengan menyebut nama Mikasa. Jadi dia menambahkan, "Anda masih satu keluarga dengan Mikasa 'kan?"

Levi menyandarkan tangannya di meja untuk menopang kepalanya, namun masih melihat layar untuk menatap wajah tersenyum Mikasa. Dia tak pernah menjawab pertanyaan Eren.

"Itu ide Petra. Dia ingin sekali pergi ke _Disneyland_. Sabtu depan. Kau ada waktu, bocah?"

Eren, yang masih belum terbiasa dengan perubahan topik tiba-tiba itu, langsung menolak keras.

_Ke Disneyland berduaan dengan lelaki paruh baya? Mereka bercanda!?_

* * *

><p><em>Dua tubuh berlumuran darah, tak bernyawa, dilempar serampangan tepat di mata Eren. Mikasa telentang miring di seberang, kedua mata kelabunya kosong menerawang. Eren hanya bisa terisak.<em>

_Si pembunuh menempelkan pisau bernoda darah di pipi Eren, berbisik keras tepat di telinga anak itu, "Ini semua salahmu. Ini semua karena kau sok mau jadi pahlawan!"_

_Eren ingin membalas, "Bukan salahku!" tapi gamang._

Bagaimana kalau kedua orangtua Mikasa terbunuh karena kesalahannya?

_Lalu semua terjadi dengan cepat..._

_Desau desau angin, tiga-empat kali bunyi 'klik' dan 'dor', tiga tubuh bertumbangan teratur, lalu seseorang bertangan hangat merangkul dan menghela darah di pipinya sambil bergumam, "Aman, aman... sudah aman."_

_Dan di samping kirinya, Eren bisa mendengar suara lelaki bergumam keras;_

"_Jangan dengarkan orang sinting ini, bocah..,." satu kaki memakai boots menendang tulang kering si pembunuh yang dia yakin sudah jadi mayat, "...kau sudah bertindak berani. Memangnya apalagi yang bisa kau lakukan lagi? Tak ada yang berhak menyalahkanmu."_

_Itu adalah kali trakhir Eren menangis kencang._

* * *

><p>Eren terbangun dan langsung merasakan lengan seseorang merengkuh ketiaknya. Levi Ackermann memeluknya dari belakang, mencegah pemuda itu terjatuh. Tapi dia yakin bukan lengan itu yang membangunkannya, melainkan bisik-bisik seru di sekitar. Eren otomatis melihat langit dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati sampai kapan dia akan berhenti bangun di dekat Levi Ackermann. Dia menatap dua balon berwarna merah dan kuning terbang di atas. Kemungkinan besar itu balon yang tadi sempat berada di tangannya.<p>

"_Pingsan_?"

"_Sudah ada yang nolong tuh._"

"_Kalau nggak salah sih tadi mereka jalan bersama."_

_ "...kau pikir mereka pasangan _yang seperti itu?"

"_Ha ha ha... masa' sih?!"_

Bisikan semakin terdengar _absurd _dan Eren mengejang, mencoba melepaskan diri. Wajahnya merah dan dia tak sanggup menatap lelaki yang sejak tadi berjasa menopangnya.

"Ini Disneyland?! Kok bisa?"

Seperti dugaannya, Levi hanya mengernyitkan alis dan menjawab cepat, "Kita cari tempat duduk dulu. Di sini terlalu ramai."

Eren mengangguk. Sebenarnya dia juga agak mual.

* * *

><p><em>Petra berjongkok memunggunginya. Wanita itu sedang bersenandung riang sambil mengais-ngais tanah dengan sekop. Seonggok bibit krisan ada di dekat kakinya.<em>

_Eren memanggil namun Petra tidak menoleh. _

_Eren kembali memanggil, keras, namun wanita itu tetap tidak menoleh._

_Penasaran, dia berjalan mendekat dan hendak menepuk bahu Petra..._

_...akan tetapi dia tak pernah sempat melakukannya._

* * *

><p>Baru kali ini Eren melihat wajah Levi Ackermann seperti itu. Ekspresinya khawatir, alisnya tak lagi menyatu dengan ketat. Otot-otot wajahnya mengendur. Eren jadi sedikit bersimpati dan baru akan bertanya, "<em>Ada apa?<em>" tapi Levi menyambar kesempatan tersebut.

"_Petra...?_"

Di luar kemauannya, Eren mengangguk. Lalu dia mengutuk diri sendiri karena Levi langsung menyambar kedua tangannya dan menarik jalinan jemari mereka hingga mencapai kening. Levi menunduk dan dia menangis. Eren mengerjap bingung...

_... Kapten Levi Ackermann yang menjadi jagoan Petra Ral menangis._

_...lelaki yang selalu menampakkan wajah bengis itu menangis sambil berjongkok di salah satu bangku Disneyland, di depan seorang pemuda yang berbagi genggaman tangan dengannya..._

Eren menatap puncak kepala Levi. Dia masih berbaring di bangku kayu keras itu, kepala beralas jaket milik lelaki yang saat ini sedang memonopoli tangannya; lelaki yang mengira tidur-tidur ayam Eren tadi sebagai tanda bahwa dia telah kerasukan arwah Petra lagi.

Orang-orang menatap mereka dan Eren menjadi semakin tidak nyaman. Apalagi saat Levi berkata tercekat, "...jangan bilang nggak bakal balik lagi, bodoh..."

Sekarang giliran Eren yang ingin menangis. Dia tak seharusnya mengangguk tadi.


End file.
